Un Destino en Común
by LupitaChapero
Summary: Un puñado de niños tendarn que vencer un mal todos juntos sin conocerse


**Gente… aca me presento Soy LupitaChapero y este es el primer FanFiction que escribir y el cuarto que publico. De que se tratan se preguntaran de un destino en común para un puñado de chicos que sin conocerse se unirán para derrotar al mal. Desde ya le aviso las parajes que aparecen son:**

**Digimon Adventure: Tk y Kari, Ken y Joley y Matt y Sora.**

**Digimon Tamers: Takato y Juri y Ryo y Rika.**

**Digimon Savers: Kenan y Cristi.**

**Digimon Xros Wars: Taiki y Akari y Kiriha y Nene**

**y con ustedes damas y caballeros…**

**Un Destino en Común**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Digimon en ninguna de sus franquisias me pertenecen lo único que poseo es la historia…**

**Capitulo 1**

**En Odaiba…**

**En la casa de Tai y Kari:**

Esa mañana Kari se había levantado tarde porque se quedo estudiando hasta tarde. Se levanto corriendo y se fue sin desayunar esto preocupo mucho a su hermano que ese día no iba a la escuela porque tenía que ir al médico para un chequeo con su mama y se reintegraría más tarde ya que sus padres irían por unos días a la casa de uno de sus parientes porque estaba muy enfermo. Tai había visto que esta semana Kari tuvo muchos exámenes y eso provoco mucho agotamiento en su hermanita de once años; pero cuando él le quiso decir algo se dio cuenta de que ella ya se había ido.

**En un edificio rojo **

El elevador estaba llegando al piso donde vive un niño rubio que usaba un gorro blanco. Cuando se abrió la puerta del elevador había dos niños, una niña con los cabellos morados y su vestimenta en distintos tonos de rojos y otro niño mucho más bajo que la niña, tenía el pelo de color café y sus ropas en tonos de marrones. Estos niños saludaron muy alegres al joven rubio:

Buenos días Tk – dice Joley alegremente

Hola Tk ¿Como estas?- dice Cody preocupado por su amigo

Estoy bien después de una buena noche de sueño me recupere por completo de la trasnochada por ese examen – dice Tk mas repuesto

Y ¿Cuando terminan sus exámenes? – Pregunta Joley curiosa- nosotros los terminamos ayer

Hoy tenemos el último examen y acabamos – dice Tk suspirando de alegría

A bueno, y vos Cody ¿Cuando terminas de rendir? – Pregunta Joley a su otro amigo

Ya los termine ayer al igual que tu – dice Cody alegremente

**Llegando al colegio**

Tk, Joley y Cody están llegando a la escuela cuando se toparon Kari que caminaba sola

Hola Kari – dicen los tres niños al ver a su amiga media rara

Eh hola chicos ¿Como están? – dijo Kari con un tono que convenció a Joley y Cody pero a Tk no se quedo muy tranquilo.

Kari ¿me puedo sentar al lado tuyo hoy? – pregunto Tk con un tono sereno para que Kari no se diera cuenta que estaba preocupado por ella

Si está bien – contesto Kari con el tono más alegre que pudo lograr, sabía que el rubio la conocía mejor que lo que ella sabía.

**Durante el examen **

Kari y Tk están sentados juntos pero ese día en el salón Daivis no estaba porque tenía un entrenamiento de futbol, pero en ese momento Tk sintió algo en su hombre del lado en donde estaba Kari y ahí se dio cuenta de que ella se había desmallado él sabía que algo malo le parecía porque la conocía muy bien. Entonces llamo al profesor que le dijo a Tk que la llevara a la enfermería y se quedara con ella hasta que despertara.

**En la Secundaria de Odaiba:**

En la parte de dirección suena el teléfono

Ring, ring, ring

Hola si habla el director de la secundaria… ah… si entiendo le avisare enseguida – dijo muy seriamente en director que se dirigía el salón de los alumnos de segundo año, pero cuando llego encontró al mejor amigo de joven que buscaba y una de sus mejores amigas. El muchacho era rubio y la jovencita tenía el pelo anaranjado, pero como el sabia que el joven rubio tenía un hermanito sabría la importancia de encontrar al joven morocho entonces decidió llamarlo

Ishida, Takenouchi ¿sabe en donde se encuentra Kamilla? – dice el director preocupado

Señor, Kamilla salió a la enfermería con un compañero, es mas nosotros nos dirigíamos para allá – contesto Matt con sumo respeto hacia al director

Está bien Ishida usted tiene un hermano en la primaria que va con la hermana de Kamilla ¿no es así? – pregunta el director con el deseo de confirmar su preocupación

Así es mi hermanito de llama Tk y va con Kari que es la hermanita de Kamilla – dice Matt hablando muy orgulloso de su hermano y a la vez con respeto

Está bien le podría avisarle a Kamilla que su hermana se encuentra en la enfermería de del establecimiento primario y el joven Takaishi se encuentra con ella y estaba muy preocupado pidió que le avisara al hermano de Kamilla y al del joven Takaishi pero creo que no hay ningún alumno con ese apellido ¿o sí? – dijo el director medio preocupado

No señor lo que ocurre es que el joven Takaishi es el hermano menor de Ishida – contesto Sora hablando por primera vez.

No se preocupe ahora mismo vamos a buscar a Tai señor no se preocupe – dijo Matt preocupado

Gracias – contesto el director retirándose

Matt y Sora salieron corriendo con la mochila de Tai en las manos por el camino a la enfermería se encontraron con Izzy que caminaba con Joe ya que había venido a escuela de Izzy a pedirle unos libros pero cuando se tropezaron con Matt y Sora

¿Qué ocurre porque corren así? – pregunta un muy confundido Izzy

Lo que ocurre es con Kari hay que avisarle rápido a Tai – contesto Matt muy asustado – Vamos a buscarlo rápido

Si – contestaron al mismo tiempo Sora, Izzy y Joe

Los chicos corrieron rápidamente hasta que encontraron al joven morocho que se sorprendió al ver la cara de susto de sus amigos

¿Qué les ocurre? – Pregunto Tai muy confundido, sin saber de lo que le esperaba.

Final del capitulo


End file.
